The present invention relates to Internet-based games played by a plurality of competing individuals or entities, and more particularly to Internet games involving shuffles of objects or cards across multiple entities, wherein the shuffle remains secure from unauthorized rearrangement of the shuffle, as well as unauthorized peeking at other players' hands. These secure shuffle methods and systems may be used to verify the authenticity of said shuffles after play and thereby function as a forensic tool ensuring valid play.